The St Patrick's Day Challenge!
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title! ".... If you don’t wear green and someone finds you, they will pinch you and you will be disqualified. When we reach a certain number of people, the rules will change..." No pairings.
1. Announcement

**Well, St. Patrick's Day is here, so I thought I would write a story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Come on! We'll miss it if you don't hurry up!" Sakura called back to her sensei.

"Sakura, the announcement isn't going to start until two in the afternoon," Kakashi said.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Tsunade had sent a message for all Konoha ninja to meet in front of the Hokage monument. Team seven had just come back from a mission when they received theirs.

"I wonder what she's gonna talk about. Maybe she's going to make today National Free Ramen Day!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"You idiot," said Sasuke. "You can't have two holidays on the same day."

Sakura and Naruto looked at their teammate with confusion. "There's a holiday today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

Sakura studied Sasuke closely. 'He looks really down today. …Wait a second! That sigh and the way he casually brought up the second 'holiday'! It has to be...' Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "It's your birthday today, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed her words. 'She thinks my birthday is _today_? Nobody here knows when my birthday is? I'm completely fine with that, but that means that dobe and Kakashi are going to-'

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "That's one!" he said happily. "How old are you now, Sasuke? I need to know how many birthday punches I need to give you!"

It started out as a simple joke. When it was Naruto's birthday last year, he wouldn't stop talking about how he had just turned thirteen. So, Sasuke shut him up the only way he knew how: by punching him in the arm thirteen times. Ever since then, Naruto had asked Sasuke when his birthday was every day for the past five months.

Sasuke sighed. 'I have to tell everyone it's not my birthday before Kakashi can-Wait! Where is Kakashi?' He tried to find his sensei, but he couldn't concentrate with Naruto punching him and Sakura hugging him. Suddenly, he felt an evil chakra behind him. 'Who is that? …No, it can't be Kakashi! He promised he wouldn't do that again this year!' Sasuke started to panic. 'I have to find a way out of this!' He looked up at the sky. 'I wish this announcement would start already! How long do I have!' he thought as he glanced at his watch. Slowly a smile crept onto Sasuke's face.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Sakura squealed as she held her teammate tighter.

"How old are you? I know you're older than five, so…" Naruto said as he punched the Uchiha.

The evil chakra grew even bigger, but before Kakashi could do anything, Sasuke said, "You know, my watch says it's already two forty-five. When did that thing start again?"

The chakra immediately disappeared, and Naruto and Sakura fell to the floor. "What?" they whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "I said-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. Kakashi grabbed his students and put them in his arms like grocery bags. "We're late! We're late! Oh my god, we're late!" he cried as he ran towards the monument.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the group of shinobi. "Kakashi's late. I should have expected that much, but his students too…" she mumbled to Shizune, who just smiled nervously and shrugged.

"What do you think this meeting's supposed to be about?" Kiba asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Hinata stammered. "M-maybe it has t-to do with today's h-holiday."

"There's a holiday today?" Kiba and Shino both questioned.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes. It's a h-holiday that b-both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha c-celebrate. It's supposed to b-be a secret, but since it's n-no longer in effect b-because of the m-massacre, I think I can t-tell you."

Hinata took a deep breath and as she opened her mouth to speak, a hand came out of nowhere and was clasped over her mouth. "I am really sorry, Hinata-sama, but I do not think Hiashi-sama would approve of you telling family secrets to your filthy teammates."

Kiba clenched his teeth. He really did hate that Hyuuga Neji. "What was that, Cadet Branch-san?" Kiba asked innocently.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. It was usually a bad sign when either Sasuke or Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, are you having a tough time hearing me? That must be because of all of the fleas dancing in your ears."

"What!" Kiba yelled at him. "I do NOT have fleas!" That statement earned him quite a few stares and odd looks.

Neji smirked. 'He's so easy to manipulate.'

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?" a booming voice called to them. Neji became even paler than he was before.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, looking around.

"Gai-sensei," Neji whispered so quietly that only Hinata had heard it.

"Huh?" Kiba said obnoxiously.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY MY NAME?" Gai-sensei yelled over the crowd as he made his way over to Neji. "WAS IT YOU, MY BELOVED PUPIL?"

"OW! WHO'S BEING SO...loud?" Kiba was speechless. He had forgotten how crazy Neji's sensei dressed.

"WAH! SENSEI! I THOUGHT_ I_ WAS YOUR BELOVED PUPIL!" Lee shouted even louder than his teacher.

Gai smiled and closed his eyes. "Silly Lee," he chuckled. He opened his eyes and punched Lee right across the face. "YOU'RE BEING TOO SELFISH!"

Rock Lee flew through the crowd of yells and shrieks.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it was a girl!"

"No way! Its eyebrows were too thick for it to be a girl!"

"Was it a boy?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed as he landed in her lap.

"Oh! Hello Tenten," Lee mumbled before he stood up and walked back to his sensei.

Neji slapped his forehead as he watched the background slowly change from a crowd of people to a beautiful sunset. "Gai-sensei, I am sorry!" Lee said with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, Lee!" Gai said with almost identical tears. Kiba burst out laughing when they collided into their 'man hug full of passion'.

Hinata hid behind her cousin. She didn't know if she was supposed to be watching them or not. Kiba and Neji had somehow gotten into another argument, and when she moved to hide, Neji used this as an opportunity to get Kiba even angrier. "Kiba, how could you? You scare Hinata-sama so much, she wants to hide from you," he said. "I don't know if it's your temper or your face."

Kiba was ready to kill him. "You-"

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone to stare at her. When Kiba turned to look up at her, he noticed the circle of people around them. Apparently, they had caused enough noise for an audience. There were even a few people in chairs. "It would be great if we could just finish this and go home," Tsunade said. This was taking longer than she had hoped.

Everyone stopped and turned their full attention to the Hokage. 'It's about time,' thought Shikamaru. 'I wanted to be asleep by now…'

Tsunade cleared her throat again. "Alright! Today is St. Patrick's Day. It has been a holiday celebrated between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha for years," she said.

Hinata and Neji could feel the stares directed at them. They both knew that the crowd would be searching for the Uchiha soon. "Hey! Where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino cried.

Tsunade sighed and said, "That's not important right now." Everyone stopped talking. "I can't tell you all of the details, because they are family secrets, so I decided to change the holiday into a game, if that's alright?" she said acknowledging Hyuuga Hiashi, who nodded his head. "Great! Now, here are the instructions. You have to wear green. You don't have to go all out, but the green has to be somewhere visible on your body. If you don't wear green and someone finds you, they will pinch you and get you out of the game. When we reach a certain number of people, the rules will change. I will tell you what they are when that time comes."

Tsunade could hear the crowd murmuring as they tried to understand the game. Shikamaru sighed. 'This game sounds really troublesome…I'm probably just going to sleep through the entire thing, though…' He looked over at his teammates and saw how fired up they were.

"I'm definitely going to win this game!" Ino shouted.

"No! I have to win this!" Chouji yelled.

Shikamaru looked at them strangely. "Why do you two want to win so badly?" he asked.

Ino smirked. "Didn't you hear what she said about the prize?" she said.

"Huh?" He looked over at Tsunade. She had a blackboard behind her and had written something on it while he was daydreaming about taking a nap. 'What's that say? 'The winner of this game will get to order the village around for two whole days.' …I think I might want to win this now. I would be able to sleep for two days and not have to go on any missions.'

"Well?" Chouji asked nudging his friend.

"What?" he asked back.

"Do you want to win this now?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed. He might as well give it a shot.

Tsunade's voice filled everyone's ears again. "Are you guys ready?" she asked. She listened to the murmurs in the crowd for a few seconds before saying, "Well, too bad! The game starts now!" Fireworks were set off behind her. She smiled as she watched the ninja scramble to get home and change into something green.

"Uh… Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"What were you going to do if Hyuuga-sama said 'no'?"

Tsunade paused. Honestly, she had just hoped that he would say 'yes'. If he did say 'no', she probably would have sent everyone home. "That's not important, Shizune."

* * *

"We're here!" Naruto yelled as he and his team ran into the Hokage office.

"You're late!" Tsunade shouted at them.

"Ah, gomen, Tsunade-sama! We came back from a mission and lost track of time," Kakashi said with a nervous smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, since I want you to participate in the game, I'll tell you the rules. But, since you were late, I'll only tell you some of them," Tsunade said.

"'Game?'" team seven asked simultaneously.

"Wait, scratch that last part. I'm not telling you guys anything. Figure it out for yourselves," she said as she stood up and left the room. "Oh, and please get out of my office. I don't like having people in there when I'm not."

The team moved out into the hallway. "Oh! What are we supposed to do?" Sakura cried.

"I want to win, but I don't even know how to play!" Naruto yelled. "THIS SUCKS!"

Sasuke looked over at his teammates. 'They don't know how to play, but I do. I'm not _exactly_ sure what we're supposed to do, but I know that I can get the rest of the information out of Hyuuga,' he thought.

Kakashi watched Sasuke suspiciously. 'He knows something about this…'

* * *

**YAY! Chapter one is done! I was planning on finishing this all on St. Patrick's Day, but there's no way I can do that. I have a lot of chapters planned. I hope you liked it.**

**Oh yeah, I just made up the whole Hyuuga and Uchiha holiday thing! But, if you be creative and keep your mind open, I'm sure that you can see that happening… maybe… **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	2. Getting Ready

**I'm so sorry for not updating this! I've been busy and tired. I also forgot about this story. I'll try to not let this happen again. I'm trying to work on fixing and updating all of my stories. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Kakashi watched Sasuke suspiciously. 'He knows something about this…'_

Sasuke stared at the ground as he thought. 'Hmm... I think I have just enough time to talk to Hyuuga if I leave now.'

Before he could question his student, Sasuke mumbled, "Green..."

His teammates looked at him. "Did you just say 'green'?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Uh...why did you say green, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

He sighed and put his hand in his pocket. "I always keep this every St. Patrick's Day. Just in case that stupid holiday event ever starts up again," he said as he pulled a green sweatband out and put in on his wrist. "You all need to find some green clothing and put it on quickly. I don't know all of the details, but that part is the most important. I'll meet you all by the ramen stand after you take care of that. There's something I have to do."

The three watched as he walked away. They were confused, but decided to at least put on something green like he had suggested. "I'm already wearing green, so you two will have to scramble to find some." Kakashi smiled and waved at them. "Meet you at Ichiraku," he said before leaving them as well.

Naruto and Sakura stood in confusion. "Green? I don't own any green," Sakura said. "Do you know where we can get some green?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Bushy Brows probably has some extra jumpsuits."

"That's true, but I'm not really a fan of that suit." She looked out the window and already saw some people leaving their houses wearing green clothing. "But I don't have any more time to find something different. Will you come with me so we can both get some?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I already have a suit. Bushy Brow-sensei gave me one a little while back. I should go and put that on. Good luck, Sakura-chan!" He ran off in the same direction Sasuke and Kakashi had gone.

She stared after him nervously. 'I'm supposed to go to Lee's house and ask him for some of his clothes? I could sound like a total creeper.'

* * *

Sasuke walked through the village center and searched for either Hinata or Neji. 'Where are those two? I know it's probably a bad thing for an Uchiha to think this, but sometimes I wish I had the Byakugan.' He continued to move through the crowd, and something quickly caught his eye. 'What was that?' There was a strange glare reflecting off of something. He squinted and tried to adjust his eyes. 'Wait a second..' In a building window was a small mirror. Hyuuga Neji was standing behind it and turning it so that the glare would land on Sasuke's face. 'That guy better just be trying to get my attention because he needs to talk to me. If this was for only irritating me, it worked.'

Sasuke made his way over to the building and was met by Hinata outside. She had a green ribbon in her hair. "S-Sasuke-san, I heard that y-you weren't at the meeting. Do you know the r-rules of the game? Neji-niisan and I don't w-want this event to be unfair to you and your t-teammates," she said quietly. She pressed her fingers together nervously. Sasuke was kind of intimidating.

"I don't know the rules. If you told me them, I would be very thankful." Neji emerged from the door next to them. "Could you please tell me them as quickly as possible? I don't want my idiot teammates getting disqualified right away," he said and crossed his arms. Neji frowned slightly at the little bit of rudeness, but, together with Hinata, told him everything he needed to know.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself happily. He was on his way home to change into the green jumpsuit. He took the crowded streets to get home. 'Nobody will have enough time to see if I'm wearing green or not because of all the people. This is a perfect plan. Time to get home and change!' he thought to himself confidently.

Ino froze. Naruto had just walked past her and she didn't see any green. She followed him to get a better look and still saw no green. She smirked. 'Stupid Naruto.'

Naruto quickly climbed the stairs to his apartment. He continued to hum and tried to find the keys in his pocket. "Where did I put them?"

"NARUTO!"

He turned in alarm. Ino was standing a few feet away with a particularly evil look on her face. "What's going on, Ino?" he asked.

She took a step forward. "You aren't wearing any green." Naruto looked down at his clothes to try and find some green somewhere. "That means that I can disqualify you!" she yelled and ran forward.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Come on! I have to have green somewhere, right?' Suddenly, an idea struck him. 'Of course!' Before Ino could pinch him, Naruto quickly pulled down his pants. He was wearing green boxers underneath.

"Gyahh!" She screamed and landed on her butt. "Oh, gross! Alright, I won't disqualify you. Please pull your pants up! You're blinding me!" She covered her eyes and looked away from him.

Naruto did as he was told, but was a bit upset at how she said he was blinding her. "Sorry about that, Ino," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't want to be disqualified this soon." She stood up and nodded awkwardly. They stood in silence before she lifted her hand up in an exhausted wave and scurried off. Naruto began humming again as he took his keys out of his pocket.

* * *

Sakura nervously looked to the left and the right. "Alright, here I go. Hopefully, he left already." She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but before she could, the door opened.

"Sakura-san? I thought I heard your voice! What brings you to my home?" Lee said with a big grin on his face.

She moved her hand back and let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Er, I need to borrow some clothes."

His bushy eyebrows rose slightly and a small blush appeared across his face. "B-borrow my clothes? Why?"

She laughed again. "I-it's not anything bad or anything. I just don't own any green clothing, and I need some for this contest? Can I borrow a jumpsuit?" she asked finally.

"Oh, this is the only one I have."

Sakura almost choked. 'What? That's the only.. How often does he wash it?' she wondered in shock.

"By that, I mean that this is the only clean one that I have at the moment. I need to do the laundry later." He looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, Sakura-san? You looked kind of pale."

She shook her head. "Ah, sorry. I'm fine," she said with a fake smile. "Er, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to wear then.."

"Fear not, Sakura-san! You can wear this one!" he yelled as he began to strip the jumpsuit off of his shoulders.

She shrieked and punched him in the face. He flew through the air and hit the wall inside his house. "I'm sorry, Lee-san! That's a reflex I have whenever someone does anything potentially perverted!" She ran inside and squatted next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked nervously.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "I am fine. Sakura-san did not mean to do that." He smiled. "Are you sure you do not want it?" She shook her head quickly. "Hm.. Then perhaps you can borrow one from Gai-sensei. He has many spare ones that he likes to give out to other people."

Sakura thought about it for a minute. 'I could always just give up, but Sasuke-kun might not like that.' She let out a sigh. "Alright, Lee-san. Do you know where he lives?"

He grinned. "Of course! I can go with you, if you'd like. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to disqualify you!"

She smiled back. "That would be nice. Thank you, Lee-san." She helped him stand up and his face turned quite red from the contact. "Shall we go then?"

"O-okay."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against Ichiraku with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He made sure that the green wristband was clearly visible to anyone who happened to walk by. 'It's a good thing I found out the rules from the Hyuugas. I doubt I would be able to figure them all out on my own.'

"Yo!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows when he saw his teacher appear in a puff of smoke. He didn't expect to see him before any of the others. "Hey, Kakashi. You don't look any different." His sensei pointed to his vest. "Oh yeah."

He moved to stand next to Sasuke. "Have the others shown up yet?" Sasuke shook his head. "You don't think they got disqualified, do you?" The boy shrugged. "Well, it would be a pain if they did."

A few seconds later, Naruto appeared wearing that disturbingly skin-tight green jumpsuit of Gai-sensei's. Sasuke almost choked on his own spit and Kakashi made a face that seemed like he wanted to leave right away. "Hey, guys!" He stood in front of them. "What do you think? Really cool, huh?" he asked cheerfully.

"Riiight," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto didn't seem to get the hint and giggled like a school girl. "Anyways, do you think Sakura will show up soon?"

"Not sure, but can you tell us the rules anyways? We could tell her when she shows up. I want to know what I'm supposed to do now, so I can get started as soon as she shows up!" Naruto said with a fist pump.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright." He began to repeat what Neji and Hinata had told him in a monotone.

* * *

Sakura reluctantly knocked on Gai-sensei's door. 'Please don't be home. Please don't be home. Please don't be ho-'

"BWAHAHA!"

She groaned. 'Darn it, he's home..'

Maito Gai enthusiastically threw open his front door and loudly greeted the two children. "What brings you to my house?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Can I borrow one of your jumpsuits?" She didn't want to look him in the eyes. He scared her a bit.

Gai's bushy eyebrows rose in confusion. "Borrow my jumpsuit?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I don't own any green, so I need it for the conte-"

"SAY NO MORE!" he yelled, causing her to jump back in surprise. He quickly ran into his house. After about a minute or so, he returned holding a jumpsuit. "Will this do? I'm afraid it might be a little too big for you."

Sakura's face lit up. "Oh, that's fine! The baggier, the better!" She didn't want to walk around in something that was so skin-tight, it was as if she was wearing body paint or something.

Gai tossed her the suit. She bowed in thanks and then ran off. Gai sighed. "Ah, youth. Always in a hurry." He turned to his student. "Shall we get going, Lee?"

"Ossu!"

Sakura looked around for somewhere she could put the suit on. She suddenly spotted a bathhouse and ran inside the changing room. She laughed to herself. "Alright, it's time to get into the game. I should go and find Sasuke-kun as quickly as possible. He can tell me the rules, and maybe even help me out a bit."

* * *

Sasuke looked at the other two. "Understand?" They nodded. "Good. I should get going."

"Wait, who's going to tell Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

Sasuke shrugged. "You can, if you want. I want to knock some people out of the game. See you around," he said. He turned and started walking in a random direction.

Naruto and Kakashi watched him leave. Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi started leaving too. "Wha? Sensei, aren't you going to wait for Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi waved. "Nah, it's fine. You can handle it on your own. I have other things to do."

"Fine." Naruto pouted. 'Stupid Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. They left me all alone to wait for Sakura-chan.' He paused. 'Wait a second! I'll be alone with Sakura-chan! Yahoo! This is my chance to impress her!' He started giggling again, not noticing the strange looks he received. They were worried about the giggling boy in the skin-tight suit, but not worried enough to say anything about it.

Sakura happily skipped to the ramen stand. 'Sasuke-kun will be waiting for me~ Sasuke-kun will be-Eh? Where's Sasuke-kun?' She looked around. "He's not here?" she said sadly.

Naruto immediately spun around. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled happily. "Over here! I get to be the one to tell you the rules!" He waved to her.

She hunched over in disappointment. 'Sasuke-kun, why?'

* * *

**Lawl, so much stripping in this chapter. xD I'm sorry. I'm a perv. I'll do better next time.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. :D I'll update sooner than last time. Have a good day/night! Review if you'd like to. Bye bye~!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
